Bloodline: Intertwining Fates
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: Remake of Bloodline! FullSumInside. Just before the Exams, Hinata gets enough courage to ask Naruto if he wants to get some Ramen with her. A little heartbroken from being rejected by Sakura, Naruto agrees. From then on, their fates intertwined. NxH On Hold


Bloodline: Intertwining Fates

The remake of Bloodline!

Sum:

Just before the Exams, Hinata gets enough courage to ask Naruto if he wants to get some Ramen with her. A little heartbroken from being rejected by Sakura, Naruto agrees. Only thing was they never thought that their fates would be intertwining from there on.

Okay, I know a lot of people are sad that Bloodline has been discontinued but I hope you guys like this one just as much as the old one :D

I don't own Naruto, only the plot

"Talking Normally"  
_'Thinking Normally'_  
**"Demon/Inner-Self Talk"**  
**_'Demon/Inner-Self Thinking'_**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Intertwine

'_I can't believe Sakura-Chan did that… All I did was ask her if she wants to go to Ichiraku with me, hell I wasn't even asking her for it to be a date! And she freaking hits me so hard that I fall off the bridge and into the river… Not only that but Ino was with her and by now I bet all of Konoha knows!' _a young blonde thought as he sat near the riverbank staring up to the bridge he had fallen off of.

He sighed before unzipping his wet jacket and taking it off, he held the jacket in his hands and sighed again before twisting the jacket and ringing out the water it had in it. The water softly dripped on the land, and the boy continued to think '_Why do I even try anymore?… Sakura-Chan hates me, Sasuke-Teme thinks I'm annoying as hell, Kakashi-Sensei ignores me… I thought for sure this time everything was going to be different… I thought for sure I… I wasn't going to be treated like the black sheep of Konoha anymore… I thought I wasn't going to be treated in the same way all the villagers do…'_

The boy softly said "I thought I would be accepted this time…"

With another sigh the boy ranged his jacket out more before he suddenly stopped when he heard a soft sound behind him and the words from a soft but stuttering voice "N-Naruto-Kun… A-Are you okay?"

And when Naruto Uzumaki turned back, he stared into white lavender eyes that held a lot of care in them…

-x-x-

'_Oh… Sakura, why did you have to do that… All Naruto-Kun was doing was asking if you wanted to go out and eat lunch with him… You didn't have to do that…' _Hinata thought from the tree branch she sat in, she had seen it all from there, she had seen Team Seven at the bridge and Hinata being herself hid because she noticed Naruto, while in the tree she watched as Sasuke and Kakashi walked away leaving Naruto and Sakura.

Just before Naruto could ask her something, Ino came to them and asked where her 'Sasuke-Kun' was making Ino and Sakura start a bit of a fight, but during the fight Ino won at the end, and Naruto wanting to cheer his teammate up asked Sakura if she was hungry. Sakura had gotten pissed off and said to him "I do not want to go out with you Naruto-Baka!" and then punched him in the face sending him flying off the bridge and into the water below.

When she had saw Naruto head into the water, Hinata almost jumped in to save him but gave a relived sigh when she saw him from up for air not to long after. As soon as Naruto came up for air, Hinata saw Ino and Sakura start to laugh before they walked away, and Hinata knew that by now, almost all of Konoha knew about that.

Hinata blushed as she watched Naruto take his jacket off and all he had under was a normal black muscle shirt, her inner-mind couldn't help but say _**'That jacket does not do Naruto-Kun justice at all!'**_

Ah, yes, Hinata's Inner-Mind, the voice in her head that talked out loud and wanted the real Hinata go and ask Naruto on a date. But due to Hinata's sweet nature, the voice was normally ignored in the back of her mind.

Hinata watched as Naruto ringed the jacket out before she saw the sad and grim look on his face as he entered a deep thought and had muttered out "I thought I would be accepted this time…"

Hinata sadly looked down and gave a soft breath, she understood how it felt to not to be accepted by others, mostly by her clan and the other girls from the Academy days. She understood how it felt to be different and no one liking that. Hinata sadly sighed and jumped down from the tree gracefully with no sound so Naruto would not notice her. Hinata cast one last glance before she turned away and started down the road a bit.

It was better this way, he needed time to be alone and her being there would annoy him, that is if he ever noticed her…

"_**What the hell are you doing girl!"**_ that inner voice yelled in anger, Hinata stopped in her tracks when the voice had yelled _**'Naruto-Kun is depressed and hurt because of that pink haired banshee and you're just going to walk away! Get over there and ask if he's alright!' **_she didn't say anything and that's when the voice spoke out annoyed _**'FINE! If you're not going to do it, than I am!' **_and before Hinata could stop herself, her body suddenly turned to face Naruto and began to move to him.

Hinata's eyes widened when she felt her body move closer to Naruto, and she tired hard to stop herself but her body wasn't going to stop. When she did stop, her mouth opened the words came flying out softly "N-Naruto-Kun… A-Are you okay?" and as soon as she said that, her body was back in her control.

Hinata's eyes were wide and she placed her hands over her mouth as a blush appeared on her face right when Naruto turned around and stared at her with those deep sky blue eyes. Hinata nearly fainted when he looked at her in wonder.

-x-x-

No words was said as the wind blew softly around them, the only thing that really made sound was the wind, the leaves, the river, and Hinata's legs wanting to give out.

Naruto stared at Hinata before he titled his head and thought _'Strange… I feel like… I know her from someplace, what's her name again?… I feel like I should know it… Hana?… Hina?… Hinata? Hinata!… That's right it's Hinata! Now I remember… She… She's Kasumi-Sama's kid…' _Naruto's eyes softly grew sad when he remembered that name _'She looks just like Kasumi-Sama…' _but soon enough shook off the sad look and said "Hey… Your Hinata right?"

Naruto watched as Hinata blush brighter and nod softly not knowing her own mind screamed in happiness _'Naruto-Kun remembered my name!' _she was so happy that her inner-self started to spin around and sing a song. Suddenly Naruto asked out "So Hinata, what are you doing out here?"

Hinata bit her lip and started to say softly "I-I… I was wondering if, maybe…" her inner mind then yelled out 'Come on do it!' Hinata tried again "I-If maybe if… Y-You want to, g-get some r-ramen with me… T-Tomorrow maybe…After training? I m-mean, if you have training…" she said while taking in some breathes and trying her hardest not to stutter herself into a faint. When she was able to finish what she wanted to say, she took a huge breath and nearly wanted to just struck by lightning.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and his mind thought _'Did… Did Hinata just ask me out?… Naw it can't be… She's just trying to cheer up… Maybe… I was going to ask Sakura-Chan tomorrow but since she's been really mean lately maybe… Just maybe… Should I say yes?…' _

Naruto took a look at Hinata and could almost see the hope of a yes in her eyes, it was a small glint of hope but it was still hope, and Naruto knew how hurtful it was to hear a no. Naruto smiled softly and said cheerfully "Sure, why not Hinata. The best ramen is the best ramen! Tomorrow right, after training?"

Hinata's eyes widened so wide that if they went any wider, her eyes would had fallen out, her mind screamed out _'HE SAID YES!' _She could almost feel her face break out into a smile as she nodded quickly and said softly with some stuttering "Y-Yes, h-how about… T-Three O'clock? A-Afternoon?"

Naruto heard little shuttering in those two sentences and couldn't help but think _'She should talk like this more often, she sounds really nice without all that stuttering…' _Naruto nodded before saying as he got up from the ground "Sure, sounds good to me…" he dusted himself off and putting his jacket back on. Naruto looked at Hinata before he smiled and said "Well… See you tomorrow okay?…"

She nodded and watched as Naruto started to walk back up to where the bridge was, but he stopped for a moment and said while looking back "Bye… Hinata-Chan…"

And with that, Naruto made his way to the bridge and walked home, not noticing the blushing bright Hinata smiling brightly and was nearing to the point where she would explode from happiness.

Hinata made her way home as soon as possible, along the way she tried very hard not to dance and sing at random people. As soon as she got home, she dashed to her room, ignoring the other Main House Hyuuga's who sneered at her and she quickly closed her bedroom door and locked it.

Once she turned around she raced to her closet and opened it quickly, she flung clothes around and when she found what she was going to wear, she hugged it close and closed her eyes, she moved backwards to the wall near her closet and sank down to the bottom with a blissful smile as she thought about the next day that would be the greatest day of her life.

-x-x-

Meanwhile, across town, Naruto Uzumaki opened his door to his apartment and his heart raced once he stepped inside, he quickly went to his room and looked in his dresser, trying to figure out on what he was going to wear for tomorrow. He didn't know why he was franticly trying to find a good outfit to wear, his mind was just screaming at him to look for good clothes to wear.

When he did he placed them on his dresser and sighed softly before he turned around and flopped on his bed. He blinked a few times as he stared at nothing in his room, he didn't know why but for some reason he smiled softly at the thought of tomorrow… And with that, his eyes closed softly as he drifted to dreamland.

-x-x-

"Two fates are intertwining. Both destined for great things…" a soft clear female voice spoke in the hardly lit room, the only light that came was from the candles and a sole window from above that shined down from a circle above onto a painted picture of a red spiral circle on the ground.

Two figures sat in front of the owner of that voice, while around the owner was many others who didn't dare speak, in the middle of the room was the owner of the soft voice and small smoke lines was seen coming from two candles, one candle light blue, the other a bright orange.

The two smoke lines began to twist and turn as they raised themselves in the air, before they began to intertwine with each other before disappearing later in the air.

One of the figures that sat in front of that voice said in a gruff male voice "And this is connected to us how?" then the other figure spoke only this time it was female too "Yes, how does this affect us? I know you've been having those strange dreams but what does this have to do with us?"

The first voice did not speak for a moment before it finally said "The young man in those dreams… He is the one that is connected to us… He is the one that will affect us a lot my Lord and Lady…"

No one said a word, some muttering but no real words was voiced out, that was until "How?" it came from the male voice, they watched as the person who had spoken take a few steps to the lone light that shined in, when she stepped into the light she had long black hair, her skin was a soft tan, looked around the age of late twenties, and she had two different colored eyes, one yellow, the other silver. Her soft face had a soft smile place on it.

"Because he is Minato and Kushina son, my Lord and Lady… Naruto Uzumaki, your only grandson…" she said as the strong winds blew open the windows of the council room blowing the curtains that blocked the light come in, letting the room shine with light.

Allowing everyone to see the stunned looks on the faces of the Lord and Lady of Whirlpool Country…

* * *

So… What do you think? Good or… BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE! (Just kidding) lol I had a lot of fun writing this new version! XD I hope you guys will like it too.

Another thing, some, _just some_, things from _my original storyline will more or likely be changed _because of the _real storyline on Naruto_ (Cruse you Masashi Kishimoto and your complicatedness!) I want to get some of the things right! But that doesn't mean I'm changing all of it okay, I'm just more or likely not going to give Naruto that Bloodline from before, it might be something different.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. I sure did.

Review if you liked it, if you didn't like it than don't review me.  
I really wish the Document save didnt delate my words again like last time, if so I'll fix it soon...


End file.
